gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Baelor Targaryen
Baelor I Targaryen, full name Baelor of House Targaryen, the First of His Name, called Baelor the Blessed and Baelor the Beloved, is a mentioned character in the first season. He died before the time of the series, and is not expected to appear. Biography Background Baelor was a King in the Targaryen dynasty. He had the Great Sept of Baelor, which became the center of the Faith of the Seven, built during his reign in the city of King's Landing. A large statue of him was later erected in front of the Great Sept."Baelor" During his reign, he had the Maidenvault built inside the Red Keep and imprisoned his three sisters to prevent carnal temptations.The Red Keep (Histories & Lore) Though famed for his holiness and piety but he was also an religious zealot. Among Baelor's follies, he named a six year old boy High Septon because he was convinced the child could work miracles. Baelor starved himself to an early grave with his frequent religious fasting. Given that Baelor abhorred desires of the flesh he died without issue. He was succeeded by his uncle, Viserys II Targaryen. Season 4 Tywin Lannister recounts Baelor the Blessed's folly while conversing with his grandson, Tommen Baratheon, about the neccessary qualities required in a good King."Breaker of Chains" Image Gallery GreatSeptS3.jpg|Statue In the books In A Song of Ice and Fire, Baelor is the second son of Aegon III, the Dragonbane, and ruled after the death of his brother Daeron I Targaryen, the Young Dragon. He wished to become a septon, but his father refused, instead insisting that he marry his sister Daena in the traditional Targaryen manner. Baelor obeyed, but extremely reluctantly and refused to consummate the marriage. Upon his brother King Daeron I's death, Baelor is said that began his reign by walking the Boneway barefoot to make peace with Dorne. It is also said that he saved his cousin Aemon the Dragonknight from a snake pit, where he was bitten many times by the vipers whose venom could not kill him because of his faith in the Seven; this tale may simply be a metaphorical version of his visit to Dorne, referring to Dorne itself as a "snake pit," and the Dornish, "vipers." Whatever the truth, Baelor returned home having negotiated the marriage of his grand-nephew Daeron to Myriah Martell as a means of making peace with Dorne after Daeron I's failed conquest. Years after Baelor died, when Daeron was crowned as King Daeron II, he negotiated the marriage of his much younger sister Daenerys to the Prince of Dorne, thereby uniting the realms. Baelor apparently suffered from the Targaryen family's tendency towards insanity, though he exhibited it much differently than others. Instead of being violent or paranoid, Baelor was obsessed with religion and pacifism, to the point of absurdity. Baelor earned the contempt of his nobles by forcing Lord Belgrave to wash the feet of a leper. He tried to replace all the ravens that delivered messages with doves, wore a crown made only of flowers, and once banished all the whores and sex workers from King's Landing. Baelor also onfined his sisters, Daena, Rhaena, and Elaena, in the Maidenvault so they would not tempt him with carnal thoughts. He also attempted to birth new dragons by praying over the dragon eggs but his prayers went unanswered. Despite his zealous support of the Faith of the Seven, Baelor decided not to re-arm its old military orders, as Baelor was a man of peace who believed the only weapon the faithful should have is prayer. During his reign he had a stonemason named as the High Septon, a man that could carve stonework so beautifully that Baelor believed him to be The Smith in human form. While a fantastic stonecarver, the new High Septon could not read, write or recite any prayers. Rumor spread that Baelor's Hand, his uncle Viserys, had this High Septon poisoned to end the embarrassment to the realm. Baelor then raised a boy of eight years to High Septon, whom he claimed worked miracles, although the boy could not save the king's life on his deathbed. History says Baelor starved himself to death by prolonged fasting to cleanse himself of lust, but some believe he was poisoned by his Hand and uncle, Viserys. Baelor never consummated his marriage and therefore died childless, and was succeeded by his uncle. Baelor was extremely popular with the smallfolk, due to his fanatical devotion to the religious virtues of charity. In later generations he became remembered as "Baelor the Blessed" and revered as a saintly figure. Some educated members of the nobility, however (such as Tyrion) think of him as a befuddled and overzealous fool who had a tenuous grip on reality. See also * References Category:Characters Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Status: Dead Baelor Category:Kings Category:History Category:Characters from the Crownlands